The present invention relates to a fruit coring system for a fruit having a central cavity such as a coconut. The opening of coconuts to access the juice within its central cavity, has, over time, presented a complicated issue. More particularly, to the knowledge of the within inventor, there exist only one patent which is specifically directed to the extraction of the milk or juice of a coconut, this being U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,571 (1924) to Deremberg, entitled Apparatus for Extracting Milk from Coconut. The reference to Deremberg represents a relatively complicated and cost-intensive device which, because of size, cost, and needs for use of special-purpose base, is not adapted for consumer use in the extraction of coconut milk. The present invention presents a device, readily usable by a consumer, for the ready extraction of the juice or milk of coconuts.
The prior art teaches devices for the coring of fruits, other than coconuts, in which the objective is simply to remove the core of a fruit or vegetable which does not have a hollow interior cavity therein containing a juice of value to the consumer. Such prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,615 (1961) to Ohler, entitled Fruit and Vegetable Coring Tool; U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,969 (1982) to Cannizzaro et al, entitled Partial Coring Device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,223 (1991) to Buck et al, entitled Hand Tool for De-Coring Cabbage Heads; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D355,339 (1995) Aulbers et al, entitled Tool for Separating the Core, Rind and Flesh of a Fruit. None of this art is helpful in extracting the milk of a coconut.
In view of the above, the instant invention meets a long-felt need in the art for an apparatus for the extraction of the juice or milk of the coconut which is useful and affordable by the end user or consumer. The instant invention meets this long felt need in the art.